Tree Frog
by cnaheartsbotdf
Summary: "But why a frog? That seems kinda random." "Frogs are hard to catch, but once you've got 'em, they tend to stay." Kanda smiled, moving to sit next to Allen. "Too bad they aren't cute too." Allen blushed. "Tree frogs are cute! They're adorable!" Kanda tapped the end of the younger exorcist's nose with his index finger. "Alright, my little tree frog." Yullen. R&R!


**Kanda/Allen**

**Kanda has a soft side after all...**

**I haven't watched season 2, but I LOVE THIS SHIP! Like, for real. And of all the anime I've watched, I've liked them all, but I was never able to say I had a favourite. Now I can. D . Gray -Man is my favourite anime.**

**Somewhat AU. Like just imagine that everything is the same, just set now. So there's like a TV in each room for comfort and some that can afford have like iPods and such. They will be kinda (probably extremely) OOC but yeah. One-shot? maybe more? I don't know yet. **

**~Please review and favorite it if you find it worthy! Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D . Gray -Man. All rights belong to the author.**

Kanda sat in the cafeteria, waiting for a certain exorcist with white hair and stunning blue eyes. No one else in the Order knew of their relationship, but that was exactly what they wanted. He knew that Allen got in late from a mission, but it was December 25, which meant it was Allen's adoptive birthday. Kanda was sneaking glances at the doors, waiting to see his snowy hair amongst the other exorcists and finders.

He was nearly done with his soba when Allen entered the large room. He was wearing his normal attire; a white button shirt, black vest and pants, with his signature red ribbon. Timcanpy was atop his head as he walked up to Jerry to order his usual abundance of food. Kanda took his dishes up to Jerry and, without anyone noticing, slipped paper into the younger exorcists hand. Allen simply slipped his hand into his pocket with a slight nod and Kanda walked away.

Allen turned just as the samurai's ponytail vanished through the door. Lavi startled him by draping his arm around Allen's thin shoulders. The white haired exorcist jolted, amusing the hyper red head and causing him to laugh. Allen laughed as well, shaking his head at Lavi's antics.

Allen's food was up and he and the older boy went to a mostly vacant table.

.

.

.

Allen went to his room after lunch, shutting his door securely behind him. He leaned against it and pulled Kanda's note from his pocket. He unfolded the paper and looked at Kanda's neat handwriting.

_"Allen,_

_Meet me in my room after you training bout with Lavi. I've got a surprise._

_K"_

Allen smiled. Kanda's note was simple and straight forward. He laid it on a neat stack of other such notes on his dresser before getting settled for his upcoming spar. He had told Lavi that he needed to grab something. A lie that allowed him a moment alone to read the samurai's note. He opened his door to see that Lavi had followed him instead of going to the training room.

"Lavi. What are you doing?"

"It's lame, but Komui is sending me off for a mission in Moscow? I think that's where I'm going. I have to go get better details, but I figured I should come let you know we gotta raincheck our match."

"Oh. Alright. Be careful."

Lavi nodded before walking down the hall, waving his hand in the air at Allen. The young exorcist walked the opposite way, heading toward a certain moody teenagers room.

.

.

.

Allen walked into the bedroom, Kanda's, that they secretly shared at Headquarters. They rarely went to Allen's room. It was Allen's 16 birthday. Kanda planned to make Allen enjoy his birthday. Allen sat on his bed and a look of surprise sprang to his face as Kanda walked out of the bathroom, his pants hung dangerously low on his slim hips and his hair fell in damp waves down his strong back. He pulled a small, round stuffed frog from underneath him.

"What's this?" He looked up to Kanda.

"Part of your birthday present." Allen felt a small smile tug the corners of his mouth.

"But why a frog? That seems kinda random."

"Frogs are hard to catch, but once you've got 'em, they tend to stay." Kanda smiled, moving to sit next to Allen. "Too bad they aren't cute too."

Allen blushed. "Tree frogs are cute! They're adorable!"

Kanda tapped the end of the younger exorcist's nose with his index finger.

"Alright, my little tree frog." Allen tilted his head as Kanda claimed his lips in a kiss, familiar and new every time. Kanda licked at Allen's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Allen gave gladly. As the older boy deepened the kiss, he pulled Allen into his lap. The younger straddled Kanda's hips, resting his hands on the older's shoulders. Kanda broke the kiss, chuckling as Allen let out a small mewl of protest.

"Let's get rid of these pesky clothes, hmm?" He said as he undid the buttons of Allen's vest.

Kanda's thin fingers worked agonizingly slow, moving from the vest to the ribbon and finally to his shirt. Once off, Kanda ghosted his fingers down Allen's sides, causing Allen to moan, letting his head fall back and arch against him. Kanda's lips found Allen's collar bone and he began sucking, flicking his tongue over Allen's pulse, creating a dark mark on Allen's pale skin.

"Hah..." Allen moaned when Kanda pulled Allen's hips against his own, causing rough friction between them. Kanda moved quickly, putting the younger exorcist beneath him. He began to kiss back up Allen's neck to his lips, rutting his hips down against Allen's, earning a loud, but muffled cry of pleasure. Kanda continued his movements, feeling Allen get painfully hard. Allen broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"Ah... Kanda.. mm... Please.. Please don't t-tease me!"

Kanda smiled wickedly at the white haired boy before trailing hot kisses down his torso, stopping at each of his neglected nipples for a moment. Allen put his hands on Kanda's head, urging him to move faster. Kanda reached Allen's slender hips and bit each side as he slowly undid Allen's belt and buttons. Allen's body was glistening with a thin layer of sweat. The older boy smiled as he slowly pulled Allen's pants off, kissing the tip of his member through his boxers. He faintly heard Allen's plea for him to quit teasing again.

Allen's pants were abandoned on the floor, followed quickly by his boxers and Kanda's own clothing. Kanda grabbed Allen's dick and slowly stroked him, squeezing the tip to get a pearl of precum. He licked the slit, savoring the taste of Allen before swallowing him down. He held Allen's hips down as said exorcist was barely able to keep from bucking into Kanda's warm mouth. Kanda hummed as he deep throated Allen, knowing how soon the younger boy would unravel.

When Allen could no longer form words, Kanda knew he was close. He sucked harder and was rewarded when Allen cried out, clutching Kanda's hair as his seed shot down his throat. Kanda swallowed every drop gladly before moving up to kiss Allen. The younger exorcist loved tasting himself on his lovers tongue. Kanda broke their connection as he reached to the drawer of his bedside table, opening it to retrieve a bottle of lube. Allen moved his legs farther apart, eager to feel Kanda filling him up. He began stroking himself as Kanda slicked his fingers. Kanda tossed the bottle next to them on the bed and leaned over Allen, kissing him as he pushed his middle finger past the tight muscle. Allen moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, biting and sucking on his bottom lip.

After a moment, a second finger joined the first as Kanda began to scissor them inside of Allen's heated body. Allen's body stretched quickly and he whined when Kanda removed his fingers. The samurai laughed and grabbed the lube once more, coating himself generously. He tossed the bottle again as he lined up to Allen's entrance. He sheathed himself in one deep thrust, stopping for a moment as Allen adjusted.

"Move!" Kanda complied, pulling nearly all of the way out before slamming back into Allen. He thrust quickly, easily finding the bundle of nerves in Allen's body that caused him to scream in ecstasy. He angled himself and continued to hit that spot with every precise thrust. Allen was writhing and moaning beneath him. They both felt a tight knot forming in their stomachs.

"Kanda... Ah! I'm close!" Kanda kissed him.

"Wait for me."

Allen scratched down Kanda's back, his climax being painfully near. They peaked together and rode out their orgasms before collapsing to the bed, sweating and out of breath. They lay next to each other, content and beginning to feel sleepy.

Kanda pulled Allen against his chest and tugged the blanket over them.

"Happy birthday Moyashi."

He heard a snort. "Allen."

Kanda kissed his lovers shoulder. "I love you, Allen."

Kanda heard a quiet 'I love you too" as Allen drifted off to sleep.

**Leave me a review! I want to know what you thought! Hopefully you enjoyed this little one-shot.**


End file.
